Samuel behaves at BCTM
is an episode made by Justdancingsamuel Plot (First time making a plot, correct my plot if I am wrong) So, Samuels 3 and 5 year old cousins want to go see BCTM (Meaning Blues Clues The Musical), Samuel informs that he is to old to see BCTM, he wanted to stay home and play Just Dance 2015, but then he knows that Joey King will be there with her 2 and 4 year old cousin, so he behaves and has a sleepover with his girlfriend. Please note that the 2 yr old can't talk. Cast (Admins can add as many characters as they want to make it more amusing and even better, non admins can ONLY choose up to 3.) Samuel and Cameron (5 year old) voiced as Brian Shy Girl as Mary (4 year old) and Candice (3 yr old) Alan as Box office manager, Samuels dad and Joeys dad Kate as Samuels mother, Joey King and announcer for the show. Paul as himself Transcript Alan: Hey Samuel, we are going to BCTM, because your Candice and Cameron want to see it. Samuel: HECK NO, I am too old for this. Alan: You don't know that! Samuel: I DO KNOW THAT, THAT SHOW IS FOR 0 TO 6 YEARS OLD, INSTEAD, I WANT TO PLAY JUST DANCE 2015 ON XBOX 360! Alan: That can wait, and there is even a suprise. So lets go. Kate: I will get you starbucks on thae way there. (At the Theater) Box office person: Hi and welcome to the theater, can I help you all tonight? Alan: 8 for BCTM. Box office person: OK, here you go. Enjoy. (In the theater where BCTM was gonna get shown) Samuel: I believe Joey is here. JKD: Joey, someone is here to see you. Joey: YES, I am so glad you could make it here tonight, lets go to the top row by ourselves. Samuel: OK. Announcer: OK, welcome to the theater tonight, in 30 seconds, I will bring out the cast for BCTM, but first, I would like to give everyone a warm welcome here, and, tonight we will show BCTM, if you have to leave early, we have a DVD copy for you, everyone else that stays for the whole thing, you can get it on the way out, so without further ado, we will start the show right now, enjoy BCTM. (50 minutes later) Announcer: You may get your DVD and can go home now. (In the car) Samuel: Dad, do I get a sleepover with Joey King? Alan: Um, yes, I called her to get in the car with us. Samuel: OK. (Back at home) Paul: I think I will be going to bed now. Samuel: OK paul, good night. Joey: Lets go to sleep, good noght Alan. Samuel: Good night Dad. Alan: Good night you both, you can play your game tomorrow, OK. Samuel: OK Joey: Good night Samuel. Samuel: Good night, lets tourn off the light and sleep right now. (The end) Trivia *It was 10/21/14, it is the Day Just Dance 2015 came out. *Unlike others who misbehave, he behaved on the way and at the musical. *This is one of those episodes where extra scenes were added. *This is the first time that Paul, Mary, Candice, Cameron and a few others appear in an episode. Category:Non-Grounded Videos